


January 14th.

by cylikkious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Number Five | The Boy Celebrates January 14th, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Snorted Magnets With Me, Number Five | The Boy-centric, can’t believe i didn’t post this on january 14th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylikkious/pseuds/cylikkious
Summary: Today is yet another day to celebrate. A normal, meaningless day, in which Number Five is smearing the brunt of a strawberry-shortcake, the too-sweet frosting dollop, into our beloved Dolores’ mouth. Lockjaw.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	January 14th.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just snorted crushed up neodymium magnets

It’s January 14th. 

  
  


Everything terrible is now a cold day in hell ( _vel non_ , as always) and although dread will never be foreign, it hangs small — just a nickel and dime. You can walk the streets and no one will try and mug you: at least not Today, according to Klaus. You cannot _not_ believe this benign news simply because of the calendar, and that’s because Today is special. 

Today is yet another day to celebrate. A normal, meaningless day, in which Number Five is smearing the brunt of a strawberry-shortcake, the too-sweet frosting dollop, into our beloved Dolores’ mouth. Lockjaw. 

The box next to the _13th_ , which is next to the _12th_ , which is only _1_ space away from The Day, Today, The _14th_ of the first month of the year, which is _365_ days long, and _365_ days is _31,536,000_ seconds, but it has been exactly _20_ hours according to Sir Pocket Watch, so it’s _31,464,000_ seconds left until the _14th_ of the first month of the _next_ year: _Days minutes seconds hours_ the units are sweeter than the frosting. Five doesn’t stop smooshing the cupcake into his wife’s lips and nostrils as he considers the time. 

Today is fresh, nice as a ninepence. 

Dolores confidently chose her pink party hat while Five hesitantly picked the green one, considering blue but ultimately deciding that the blue doesn’t match his coat anyway and party hats are too saturated to match with _anything_ unless your fashion sense is a goddamn eye sore. They are meant to be rainbow throw up and Five should respect the childlike perspective, but lately he hasn’t been feeling up to that. 

Also, contrary to popular belief, Five can be festive when the situation calls for it! And this is a situation that _screams_ for it. It’s January 14th; above and below everything all at once, a complete waste of time and a day you will never forget. 

It rolls around in his head and mouth. _January 14th January 14th January 14th._

Five drops the pastry back onto the plate with a clatter. He promptly jabs in _one two three four_ candles — one each — and deftly switches the lighter and brings a separate candle up to the flame. Everything’s dark, the orange light finally revealing what was once colorless. Five could watch the wavering spot for a while if the heat wasn’t so quick to remind. He lights the cupcakes. Stares. 

_“Well, are you going to do it?”_ Dolores asks. Nags. Five doesn’t look at her. 

“I will, I just.” He what, is he scared? Scared to make his two quarters of a wish? January 14th can only have two quarters of a wish, not a half, and most _certainly_ not a whole. “Today is the Day.” 

_“Yes, today IS the day, Five. It means you have to blow it, before the candle wax gets into my shortcake.”_

She’s right. “You’re right.” 

He blows out the candles. 


End file.
